


Little Beach Trip

by SimplyUndead



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Fixation, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyUndead/pseuds/SimplyUndead
Summary: "I didn’t mean to ruin our day, Daddy,“ he said, looking up at Phil, placing a kiss on his chin. "I was just really hot, I think. And tired.”“I know, baby,” Phil said softly, bringing his hand to Dan’s face, tracing a thumb over the boy’s lips. “I hated to spank you, but you needed it. I didn’t want you to be so fussy all day.”





	Little Beach Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever ddlb story of any kind. I have read so many, but I’m sorry if anything is wrong or inaccurate. I tried to make this 70% day-in-the-life and 30% explaining their personal dynamic. Enjoy!

"Dan, baby, wake up," Phil said at the ungodly hour of 5:30 in the morning, playing with his sleeping boyfriend's curly hair. The boy's eyes popped open after a minute or two of Phil's soft coaxing.

"But, Daddy, I'm tired," he mumbled, almost incoherent. Phil just smiled at him and started kissing all over his face - cheeks, forehead, nose, chin, and even his neck. The little erupted into a fit giggles, shrieking out for his daddy to stop. It was a silly way to wake someone up, but in Dan's case, it was extremely effective.

"We've got a big day, baby boy! Are you ready?" Phil asked. With wide, excited eyes, Dan nodded. "Are you sure you're ready?" he asked again, watching Dan nod faster. "Are you absolutely positive that you're ready?" Phil asked one last time, loving to play and tease the boy any way he could. Dan was such a happy little boy and he absolutely loved when his daddy would act silly with him.

"Yes, Daddy!" Dan said loudly, laughing as he stood on the bed and started jumping in excitement, even though he knew that jumping on the bed was a no-no.

"Daniel," Phil warned. "What have I told you?"

"Sorry, Daddy, I'm just so excited," Dan said shamefully, but it didn't last long because Phil gave him a big kiss on the mouth, putting a goofy smile on both of their faces.

Phil told Dan to get ready while he packed up the car. Thankfully, Phil had been smart enough to pack a bag the night before, so all that was left was packing their lunch. He made quick work of gathering sandwich ingredients and snacks, whipping up a nice lunch in no time.

He told Dan to put on his shoes while he took the bags to the backseat of his mum's car. She had let him borrow her car for the day so he could take Dan on a day trip to the beach in Brighton (he really hadn't wanted to spot the extra money for a rental when he knew his mum wouldn't care to lend it). She loved Dan and thought the idea was sweet.

"Ready, baby?" Phil called as he walked through the door. Dan was sitting in the lounge, putting his last shoe on. He was wearing a cute pair of pastel pink swimming trunks with three lavender stripes at the bottom. He was also just wearing a regular white t-shirt that had a tiny pink strawberry on the left pocket and lavender Vans to match.

"My baby boy is so cute!" Phil gushed, walking to give him a big hug.

"Daddy, can I bring a stuffie, please?" He gave his best puppy eyes and Phil immediately melted. Those big browns could melt glaciers.

"Just one."

A mile-long smile stretched over the little's face as he went to grab his favorite stuffie - a blue turtle Phil had gotten him for their first date because he knew the boy was nervous.

With one hand around his stuffie and the other in Phil's, Dan made his way to the car, pulling his daddy along.

The car ride form London, adding in traffic, was about two hours to Brighton, though another half hour had to be added for a breakfast stop. Dan was the type of person who could not eat when he first woke up, so nearing 7:00 am, after being up an hour and a half, he finally started to get hungry. His tummy growled and he looked down in surprise then looked at Phil.

"There's a diner coming up in about ten minutes," Phil said, putting a hand on Dan's thigh. The boy sighed and shifted in his seat.

"I'm tired of being in the car," he complained, getting antsy. He needed to stretch his legs and ten minutes sounded like forever. He suddenly got a great idea and quickly pulled his legs up, stretching them out and resting them on the dash in front of him.

"Dan, put your legs down," said Phil in his daddy voice. Phil's daddy voice wasn't really angry, just more stern and full of not only authority, but care. Phil had a few different voices. His playful one, like this morning when he kept asking Dan if he was ready. Or his no-nonsense voice when Dan was close to being in trouble and better not back talk. Dan didn't like that one. He especially didn't like his daddy's angry voice. That one was similar to the no-nonsense voice except the warning wasn't there and it was reserved for when Dan was definitely in trouble and a punishment was coming very soon.

"Why? I'm stretching them," he asked, genuinely confused.

"If we were in a car wreck, it would be very dangerous for your legs to be there. You could be hurt very badly." And yeah, that made sense. Despite the fact that Dan's legs were cramping, he knew his daddy was only keeping him safe, so he slid his legs back down and smiled at Phil.

The older man wanted curl up in the floor and turn into a puddle of water because sometimes Dan's obedience was something to behold. Just the fact that his boy trusted him without question. Phil didn't even have words for how good it made him feel. He loved his baby and he loved the way his baby loved him.

He reached over and carded his fingers through the little's hair, feeling the boy lean into his touch. "You're my good boy, Danny."

Finally, they pulled into the parking lot of the little diner. Dan was out of the car as soon as it was stopped, hungry and ready to move. Phil chuckled at him and led him inside with a hand on the small of back.

Once seated in a booth, they studied the menus. Dan pleaded for chocolate chip waffles topped with whip cream, but Phil knew the sweets wouldn't last long and he'd be hungry again soon. He needed something of sustenance to keep him energized on the beach.

"I think you should get some good food, Dan. Some eggs and bacon. Something that won't just be sweets," Phil said and he saw Dan's face fall, like a child being dragged from a candy store by the back of their shirt. Phil felt bad and almost wanted to give in, but he knew Dan needed a fulfilling breakfast on such a big day.

"But, Daddy," Dan whined, giving puppy eyes. Phil shook his head and Dan stopped.

"I just want you to have a good, nutritious breakfast, baby. Those sweets won't keep you energized until lunch," he explained and Dan nodded, sighing.

"Okay, Daddy, I understand. Can I have eggs and bacon and toast with jelly?" the little asked, and Phil nodded, asking if Dan wanted to be a big boy and order himself. Dan absolutely loved when Phil would let him do stuff like that. Obviously he liked when his daddy ordered for him and did things for him, but he really enjoyed when Phil let him do "big boy" things because it was a chance to impress him.

The waiter came to take their order. Phil spoke first and then looked at Dan with a smile and nod. Dan grinned and said, "I would like some eggs and some bacon and some toast with jelly. Please and thank you." He had the biggest smile on his face. He had even remembered his manners!

"Is that all?" The waiter, Lucas, asked and Dan looked to his daddy, waiting for him to answer.

"Oh, can you get him a box of apple juice, if you have it?" The waiter gave him a bit of an odd look, but never faltered.

"Sorry, sir, we don't carry juice boxes, but I can bring him a glass of apple juice," he said, and Phil just nodded, saying something about how that was fine. Once he left, Phil looked to Dan.

"Good job, baby. You're such a big boy. I'm so proud of you," he said and Dan grinned. "Since you're such a big boy, Danny, do you think you could wait here for just two minutes by yourself while I get something from the car?"

Dan nodded because he could totally be a big boy by himself in the restaurant. Phil handed Dan's phone to him so he could play a game while he went to the car.

Dan could be a big boy, but there was no way he trusted the boy to not make a mess with a whole cup of juice that didn't have a lid. Outside, he looked through the bags he packed and grabbed a sippy cup. It was purple.

He walked back in, sippy in hand, just as the Lucas the Waiter was setting down Phil's coffee and Dan's juice. He heard his boy thank the waiter very much, which made him smile. He was walking back to the table when he saw Dan reaching for his glass, eyes still on his phone screen. It was a recipe for disaster.

"Dan, wait," he said as the boy had just touched the glass of juice. Luckily,  Dan heard him and paused.

Phil quickly poured the contents of the glass into the sippy cup, screwed on the lid, and handed it to the little. Dan looked very pleased and started to suck on the purple sippy. Phil took a moment to appreciate how gorgeous he was before sipping his own coffee.

The couple attracted some odd looks from the employees and the few customers alike, but it was better than Dan spilling his juice everywhere, which would have happened.

It wasn't long before their food was set down in front of them, but not by Lucas the Waiter. Instead, it was a dark, black woman who seemed to maybe be in her late 30s. She had on very pretty makeup and her hair was pulled into a bun. She looked at Dan, who, although wasn't drinking, was sucking on the nipple of the cup.

Phil prepared himself for the worst because it wasn't often that people were understanding of Dan, but he was genuinely surprised when she said, "I like your sippy cup. My favorite color is purple."

Dan blushed and said, "Thanks. Mine too! My daddy bought it for me." She smiled at that and left them to their food.

They ate fairly quickly with little chatter, both ready to get back on the road and get to the beach. After making Dan use the restroom and wash his hands, they resumed driving.

Dan played music the whole way there, singing along or maybe pretending to play an instrument. Phil either tapped along on the steering wheel or on Dan's thigh - just an excuse to touch him, really. He sometimes felt the urge to just touch or hold his boy. Dan was the same, though. He loved to cuddle and be cuddled or hold hands.

They got to the beach around 8:30, but spent another fifteen minutes finding a parking spot close to the pier. Luckily this section of the beach offered a room of community showers to rinse off the ocean with. They would need to use that later.

For now, though, Phil grabbed their beach bag, the bucket of toys, the insulated picnic basket, and the umbrella all while explaining to Dan that Leo the Turtle needed to stay in the car so he didn't get absolutely filthy. Of course, Dan was kind of upset because he just loved Leo so much and didn't want to leave him out. Phil quickly assured him that Leo was a land turtle and actually didn't like the ocean at all. It made perfect sense to Dan, so he kissed Leo and gave him a hug and skipped over to his daddy.

"Take Daddy's arm, baby. I don't want to lose you," Phil instructed, as his hands were full. Dan went for his wrist, but really wanted to hold his hand, so he took the bucket of toys from Phil's hand and laced their fingers.

Phil looked at him as he did this and Dan giggled. The older couldn't help but laugh at him. Not in a mean way, but he was just so silly sometimes. They had been together for a little over a year, but sometimes the little still got so flustered around him. Of course, Phil found it adorable and squeezed the boy's hands.

Dan smiled and kissed his shirt over his bicep. He was a very affectionate boy.

The morning progressed in laughter and smiles as they swam and splashed in the water and made castles in the sand. They were burying Phil's legs in the sand when lunchtime rolled around and Dan started getting antsy and whiny, due to a mixture of being hot, hungry, and drained from the sun. He needed a break, to say the least.

"Lunchtime, baby boy," Phil announced after checking his watch and seeing it was half past noon. He got up and laid out a cloth blanket and set up the umbrella. He was retrieving the picnic basket when it started.

"I want McDonald's," Dan said, squinting at his daddy, sun in his eyes. He wanted out of the sun.

"I made us a picnic, remember? Like we talked about last night," he reminded, unpacking the contents. He pulled out two ham and cheese sandwiches, a baggy of carrots, another baggy of grapes, and two jello cups.

"But, I want chicken nuggets!" Dan exclaimed, and Phil shot him a look, telling him to lessen the attitude.

"Maybe on the way home, Dan, but I packed us lunch, so come get under the umbrella or you'll need more sunscreen." Dan did as he told, though he still let out a huff as he sat down. Phil sat in front of him and handed him his sandwich and carrots.

"I want to have the jello first," Dan said, reaching for the cup, but Phil tapped his boyfriend's hand away with his fingers.

"Nope, gotta eat your food before your sweets, sweets," Phil said, making a silly joke, trying to get Dan in a better mood. He knew the boy was getting grumpy, but he trying to stop it before Dan dug himself into a hole and got in trouble.

"But, I already told you I didn't want it."

"Yeah, and I told you that you still had to eat it," Phil counted, and really, he was the daddy, so he had the last word. "Besides, you were excited last night."

Dan grumbled something and took a bite of his sandwich. It wasn't  that it tasted bad, because it was actually quite good, it was just that Dan was irritated and he didn't want it.

"Good boy," Phil praised, hoping it would make Dan feel better. It was no lie that the little had some type of praise kink. Of course, it wasn't just in the bedroom. Phil's approval meant everything to him and almost always made him happy.

Needless to say, it didn't work because Dan just ignored him and begrudgingly took another bite of his sandwich. He was so hot, and even the umbrella wasn't helping. He wanted to cool down.

"I want ice cream," Dan said, putting his sandwich down. Another demand without asking, Phil noticed. That was one of their rules - if Dan wanted something, he had to ask and say please, not make demands and whine. He had been doing the latter all throughout lunch and frankly, Phil was getting tired of it. He decided a warning was in need.

"Daniel," said Phil, pulling out the full the name. His voice was definitely no-nonsense. "You best mind your manners, mister. You're not being very nice."

Dan pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, dropping his head down. He was not in the mood for this.

"What did I just say, Daniel? This is supposed to be a fun day. Stop whining," Phil said, eyes narrowing as he finished his sandwich. He pushed some grapes Dan's way, hoping his little would snap out of his grumpy mood.

"I'm not whining!" Dan whined, completely contradicting his previous statement. "I just want ice cream!"

And that was it for Phil. Dan knew better than to not only fuss, but to back talk and purposefully not listen. Phil hated to have to punish him today, but he also wasn't going to put up with his whining all day. He needed to be reminded that Phil was in charge.

Dan was still pouting when Phil started putting their lunch away and it only made him angrier. He packed the bag quickly and gathered their things.

"Fine, we'll get ice cream, Daniel," Phil said, walking to throw the boy's half-eaten sandwich in a nearby bin. "But, we're going to the car first." He was oddly calm, though he still had a hint of his angry voice.

Dan immediately regretted his attitude. Why had he thought it was a good idea? Did he think he could get away with it? To be honest, he had been so hot and grumpy that he hadn't even been thinking about the outcome. Nevertheless, he was already feeling sick with guilt and worry. He hated making his daddy angry.

"I'm sorry, Daddy! I don't want ice cream, I swear!" Dan cried out, tears welling up and spilling over onto his cheeks. He kept crying and insisting that he didn't want ice cream anymore, though really he just wanted his daddy not to punish him. At this, he started attracting looks from the people around them. Perhaps they would have turned their eyes if Dan had actually been a toddler or a young child, but though he felt like that, he was still a twenty-three-year-old-man in their eyes.

"Yes, you do, Daniel," Phil said, teeth grit and voice angrier, trying to make him hush. He didn't need an audience. "It's all you've been whining about during lunch. Now, hush, okay?"

Dan stopped talking and hushed his crying to soft hiccups and whimpers, letting Phil drag him by his wrist to the car. He stood still, save for his nervous fidgeting, while Phil put all of the beach supplies in the trunk of the car.

Phil turned the car on to let the air conditioner start cooling the space, and Dan hated the waiting, hated the lump in his throat and the sick feeling in his stomach.

"Front seat or back?" is all Phil had to ask and Dan knew he was getting spanked. He couldn't stifle the sob that wracked through him, but he knew crying just made it worse so he tried not to falter when he softly said, "Backseat."

Phil opened the back door and got in first, patting his lap. Dan, despite his nerves, hurriedly began laying himself across Phil until his midsection was even with the older's legs. He put his face in his hands and pressed himself into the seat. Prolonging the inevitable didn't help the situation at all, Dan knew that from experience.

"How many do you think you need to fix your attitude?" Phil asked, and he knew full well that Dan hated that question, hated having to choose his own punishment. Obviously he didn't want any spankings, but he couldn't say that, and he couldn't give too few of a number either because it had to actually be a punishment.

"I don't know," he whined, despite knowing it was the wrong answer. The swat on his bum was confirmation of that. "Maybe 5?" And Phil nodded because it's not like Dan needed a beating, just a couple of swats to straighten him up.

"You know I don't want to do this, right?" Phil asked, hand resting against his ass. Dan thought he felt his daddy's thumb stroking across him comfortingly, but he couldn't tell because he was still in his damp swimming trunks and besides, he couldn't focus on it through his tears. Dan nodded sadly. "You've left me no choice."

"Do you want to count, or do you need me to?" Phil asked. Another question Dan hated.

"I can count," Dan said because even though he didn't want to, he knew that's what Phil wanted to hear. It was another layer to the punishment. A way to make him really focus on it.

The first one didn't really hurt, it was just more of a shock. "One..." The next two stung, but Dan was too focused on counting and not crying. "Two... Three..." The fourth one was by far more painful and made Dan shriek, a fresh wave of tears starting against his will. "F-four..." The last was even worse and elicited a loud cry of, "Five!" His voice cracked halfway through and he couldn't stop crying. Even if it had not have hurt, though it definitely had, Dan always felt so embarrassed after getting spanked. Embarrassed that he was crying. Embarrassed that he had needed to be spanked in the first place.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," he said over and over through his tears while he crawled to sit up and curl into his daddy. He buried his face into Phil's chest, trying his hardest to quiet his crying. The older held him and carded his fingers in the little's hair, murmuring that he was  _such a good boy, took his punishment so well, daddy's baby boy._

Soon he was just breathing kind of hard, eyes closed, head rested in Phil's chest. He was half-tempted to just go to sleep. He could really go for a nap after all that.

"Can I have Leo?" he asked, almost so quietly that Phil didn't hear him, but luckily, he did. Phil reached a long arm to the passenger seat and grabbed the blue turtle. Dan cuddled it to his chest for a few minutes.

"I didn't mean to ruin our day, Daddy," he said, looking up at Phil, placing a kiss on his chin. "I was just really hot, I think. And tired."

"I know, baby," Phil said softly, bringing his hand to Dan's face, tracing a thumb over the boy's lips. "I hated to spank you, but you needed it. I didn't want you to be so fussy all day."

Dan's mouth opened and Phil slipped his thumb between his lips, letting him suck. It was probably Dan's favorite thing, sucking; he liked his own thumb or a binkie, sometimes, but he  preferred sucking on Phil - whether it was his thumb or his fingers or his cock, he was satisfied. He supposed he had a bit of an oral fixation.

"And, besides," Phil started, watching Dan with his mouth full. It was like the boy was at peace. Phil knew it helped for Dan to suck when he was nervous or sad, and helped especially after a spanking. The older had no qualms about it, either. He would always happily give his little whatever he needed, including himself. "You didn't ruin the day. I don't want you to think that. We've had a fun morning, and I enjoy _this_ , you know. And I know you do, too," he teased, watching Dan blush.

"I love you," Dan said around Phil's thumb.

"I love you, too,"

* * *

 

Once Dan had been calmed enough to remove Phil's thumb from his mouth, they went to the community shower facility. Dan was tired from playing and tired from his spankings and tired from crying, so he pretty much just stood there while his daddy rinsed the ocean from both of their bodies.

After they had dressed in shorts and t-shirts and shoes, Phil walked them to the pier. They got ice cream (Dan got strawberry and Phil got Rocky Road) and looked in various shops.

In one souvenir shop, Dan had found a rack of bracelets with the beads that spelled out words. There were ones that said silly things like "Rockstar," but the one that stood out to him was the bracelet that said "Baby" and had the color scheme of baby blues and pinks. He kept it in his hands to show Phil later while he continued to look.

At the very bottom of the rack, he found only one bracelet that was yellow-themed and said "Daddy," and he nearly squealed. He assumed it was for a father with actual children, but Dan didn't care. He took both bracelets to Phil and presented them with a soft smile and said, "Look, Daddy, it's us!"

Of course, Phil ate it up and bought both bracelets, putting them on just as quickly as they had been paid for.

Soon, it was nearing 4 pm and Dan was so obviously tired that it was almost comical, though he didn't complain once. Dan didn't whine because he knew better, but Phil could see him stumbling around with half-lidded eyes. The boy looked pitiful, so he started walking them back to the car.

"Does my baby boy need a nap?" Phil asked, guiding Dan to sit in the passenger seat. He buckled the boy up played with his hair for a couple of minutes, seeing the little lean against his hand, eyes closed, lips slightly parted. Phil had been blessed with the prettiest and sweetest boy in the world.

He gave him a quick kiss before shutting the door and getting in the driver side. Phil started the car and drove to a nearby park. Dan was pretty much out of at this point, so wore out that he was just staring at the floor with his thumb in his mouth.

At the park, Phil grabbed the beach blanket and a pillow from the trunk. He had packed the pillow for Dan on the ride home, knowing the boy would be exhausted at night, but apparently his planning came in handy a little earlier than expected.

Phil laid the blanket on the soft grass and dropped the pillow down on top of it. He'd also grabbed Leo and placed him there as well. Next, Phil opened Dan's door and unbuckled his seat belt.

"Will you carry me, Daddy?" asked the little in a soft whisper. Phil smiled and hoisted him up, balancing the boy on his hip. He walked over to the makeshift bed and sat Dan down.

He set a timer on his phone for two hours and cuddled with Dan, holding him close. For a few minutes it was quiet until he heard the soft sucking from Dan's mouth around his thumb. Phil pulled a purple binkie from his pocket (he had put it there earlier, knowing that his boy like to suck when he was tired - also when he was embarrassed or horny, but that's besides the point).

"Here, Danny," he said, and pulled Dan's hand from his face, replacing the thumb with the pacifier. Dan gladly sucked on it, burying his face in his daddy's side before falling asleep.

In the two hours that they had been laying together on the ground, Phil had probably slept a half hour. He was tired, but just resting and holding Dan was enough for him.

It was around 6 in the evening when the alarm on his phone went off, so he quickly turned it off and turned to wake Dan. To his surprise, the boy was already awake, eyes open and mouth sucking slowly on the binkie.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Phil teased, noticing Dan's lips turn up behind the pacifier. "Feel better?"

"Mhm," the little hummed, nodding sleepily. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. Phil followed suit.

"What do you wanna do, baby?" he asked, pulling the boy in his lap, chests together. Dan popped the binkie out of his mouth and handed it to the older man, who pocketed it.

"Well, I'm hungry, but I wanna play," he said, eyeing the swing set nearby. Phil chuckled and agreed to let the boy play for a few minutes. He pushed him on the swings and caught him as he slid down the slides.

However, Dan soon decided his hunger was more important, so they packed up and drove to get some dinner while Dan sat in the passenger, munching on grapes. He had barely eaten lunch and the strawberry ice cream had long since ceased to provide him any energy. 

They ended up going to a small local Italian restaurant where Phil ordered Spaghetti Bolognese and Dan got Chicken Alfredo and they ate it quickly, both hungrier than they had originally thought.

After dinner, they went back to beach to play and collect seashells. Dan wanted to find pretty shells to glue to a picture frame they had at home. He thought it would be a cute, homemade souvenir that they could use for one of the pictures they had taken today. Dan had seen the craft on Pinterest.

Phil, of course, helped him collect shells, though his job was merely holding the pail while Dan picked the ones he liked. It probably took them an hour or so to get enough because Dan was very picky. He was making a frame, after all, so all the shells had to be pretty and perfect.

The sun had started getting lower in the sky when they stopped, finding residence on the blanket again. Phil hated to think how late they would be getting home since they would be leaving after dark, but they had both wanted to watch the sunset over the beach, so in the end, he figured it was worth it.

Dan was lying down, head in Phil's lap while the older propped himself back on his arms. The view was breathtaking, really. So many shades of pink, orange, and blue, streaking through the sky as the sun sank lower, almost touching the water.

Despite the beautiful sight, Dan started to get kind of turned on, realizing that as it got darker, they could probably have sex on the beach and no one would even be able to see them. There were very few people even on the beach this late, and it was so dark anyway that they would just look like unintelligible blobs in the dark.

"Daddy," he whispered, letting his hands trail down to his tightening shorts. Phil didn't hear him, oblivious to his very horny baby. Dan spoke up, "Daddy."

When Phil looked down, he smirked at the sight beneath him. Parted lips, lust-filled eyes, hardened dick.

"Daddy, I need to suck," Dan said, mouth opening, giving full access. Phil slipped two of his fingers in, resting them against the boy's tongue. Dan began to suck and Phil realized just how worked up his little was.

See, after over a year of watching and feeling Dan suck on things, Phil had learned to tell the difference between how and why he was sucking. Whenever the boy was sad or embarrassed, he used it as a vice to calm himself down, to comfort himself. Whenever he was tired, it was slower, and sometimes, he didn't even suck, just liked the feeling of something in his mouth while he slept or relaxed. But, when he was horny, it was quick and a lot of tongue.

This was definitely quick and a lot of tongue.

And, honestly, it turned Phil on, just watching his boy getting off on sucking his fingers. The eye contact was another thing. For every other reason, Dan usually had his eyes closed when he sucked, but not when he was horny. He stared right at Phil with his big brown doe-eyes.

Also, when Dan was horny, fingers never satisfied his need to suck. It would occupy him for a few minutes, but he would soon need something more, just like now. He pulled off his Daddy's fingers.

"I need more, Daddy!" Dan said, and he was whining again, but this time it was hot. Phil hesitated for a moment because they were, after all, in public. But he soon decided _what the hell_ because it was dark and his boy needed him.

He quickly unbuttoned his shorts and pulled them, and his underwear, down just enough to pull his already hard cock out. Dan's eyes were hungry as Phil guided his head down to meet the tip. And in no time, Dan was swallowing him and sucking him like a champ.

Phil tried to stay still as Dan bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue over the tip. It was hard not to fuck up into the boy's warm, wet mouth, but he knew that as much as this was for him, it was also for Dan. Of course, Dan had no qualms about getting his face fucked, actually rather liked it, but this was not the time nor the place to be rough. Discretion was key.

Sooner than later, Phil came, both hands tangled in Dan's hair. He was panting hard and biting his lip, mumbling to Dan that he was such a good boy and he was doing so well.

Dan swallowed and kept sucking until Phil couldn't handle it anymore and had to pull him off. Dan whined at the loss. Just because his daddy was done didn't mean that he was.

"Daddy," Dan complained, grabbing Phil's hand again, bringing the fingers to his lips. Phil pulled them away before they made contact.

"No," he said pointedly. "We need to go. It's getting late, Daniel." Phil wasn't mad, but he knew his baby was horny and needy and he really didn't need Dan yelling for his daddy to fuck him whilst in public. It was hot, sure, but Phil just couldn't have it.

"Will you finger me, then? I need to cum, Daddy," Dan asked politely, as though he were asking for sweets or a new toy.

"Not here, Dan. We need to go home,"

"At least let me touch myself, yeah?" He was getting desperate. He was so hard and his shorts were too tight.

"You know Daddy doesn't let you touch yourself, Daniel. That's rule number three," Phil reminded, standing up and pulling Dan up after him. He started gathering the bucket of shells and the blanket. "I'll tell you what, though. If you be a good boy all the way back to the car, I'll touch you okay?"

"Okay," was all Dan said because he was stopped short by Phil's hand quickly going down his pants, playing with his dick through his underwear.

They walked like that all the way back to the car - Phil leading and Dan following, trying not to trip or moan too loudly.

Phil put the stuff in the trunk and led Dan to the passenger side. He removed his hand and said, "Take your shorts and underwear off."

"What?" Dan choked out.

"You heard me, Daniel," Phil said. "Strip." So, Dan did. He took every thing off, including his shirt and shoes.

"Now get in and buckle up," Phil said, and Dan did as he was told again, sitting down and fastening the seat belt. Phil shut his door and went to his own side. He waited until he had backed out of the parking lot and made it back on the highway before he reached over and played with Dan's nipples.

"Here's how this is going to work, Daniel," Phil started, roughly squeezing Dan's left nipple, making sure he had the boy's full attention. "I'm going to touch you, however slow or fast I want, but you can't move, do you understand?"

"Yes, Daddy,"

"Because if you move, I'm going to stop until you're still again, understand?"

"Yes, Daddy,"

"And you have to ask before you can cum, okay? Don't even think about cumming unless you ask first,"

"Yes, Daddy," Dan said for the third time.

"Good boy," said Phil, and with that he began stroking Dan - if one could even call it that. He was so slow that Dan thought he might die.

And he didn't get faster, either. Dan wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he'd already made Phil stop three times because he couldn't handle it and bucked up to go faster. The last time resulted in getting swatted on the inside of his thigh.

He couldn't help it, though. His daddy was killing him with his speed, or lack thereof. It had surely been 45 minutes of this when Dan started tearing up.

He blamed it on the fact that he was just so worked up and it had been a long day, even if it was fun. He had asked to cum two different times throughout this, feeling so close, but no matter what, he couldn't even manage. And it was really taking a toll.

"Daddy," Dan pleaded, the tears coming quicker. And if Phil hadn't noticed before, he definitely did now.

"Dan, are you crying?" Phil asked, removing his hand in concern. Dan groaned painfully at that.

"I'm sorry," he cried, just needing the hand back, needing to cum.

"What's wrong, baby? Do I need to stop?" Phil asked.

"I can't cum!" Dan cried out pathetically, bucking up into nothing. Phil laughed at that. He hadn't really realized that Dan had been so worked up. It was dark and he couldn't see the boy and, after all, he was also focused on driving.

"Don't laugh," he said, feeling embarrassed and crying harder.

"I'm sorry, baby. Here," Phil said, and wrapped his fist around Dan's length again, this time stroking much faster and squeezing in the right places.

"C-can I cum, Daddy?" Dan choked out after nearly a minute.

Phil couldn't help but laugh again. Dan had already asked twice, and Phil had answered with _yes_ both times, but Dan was obedient, what could he say?

"Yes, sweetheart," he said, going faster and working the boy through his orgasm, hearing him moan and scream out. He had to grab Phil's still-moving hand just to ground himself. The older man found it sweet.

After Dan took a few minutes to breath and relax, he found some spare napkins in the center console to wipe himself and Phil's hand off with.

"Thank you, Daddy," he said, putting only his underwear on and curling up in the seat.

"You're welcome, baby boy," Phil murmured, petting his hair. "Anything for you."

Dan promptly fell asleep with Leo the Turtle snuggled to his chest and one hand at his mouth, sucking his thumb, and his other hand intertwined with his daddy's.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Leo the Turtle is based on my favorite childhood stuffie (though it's still my favorite who am I kidding). He is a blue turtle, which I named Blue because that is obviously very original and unique. Blue is sitting next to me right now and he approves that I have spent the better part of two days writing and editing this.


End file.
